


【锤基】电

by Krypton



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, doctor who star whale au / reference, no hea here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 在这孤岛一样的楼里，索尔能找到电吗？而洛基会帮助他吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 胡博士星鲸au，没有看过不影响阅读  
锤基属于漫威，剧情属于bbc，ooc属于我  
不是传统hea结局，也不是be  
虽然有explicit内容但不是smut，只有一小部分是肉，主要是走剧情爽我自己  
两发完  
国王锤x安保基

木质的小床摆在房间靠内的角落，黄白色的塑胶浴帘绕着床围了一圈，分割出一方小天地。一个灯泡被电线吊在天花板上，小女孩缩在被子里，只露出一双眼睛盯着头顶微微闪烁的灯光。

“爸爸，”隔着一层棉被她的声音有些沉闷，“再给我说说德瑞克。”

男人正在把浴帘角用棉绳固定在地上的钉子上。闻言，他最后一颗钉子上打了一个活结，站起身坐到床边。小床随着他的动作咿咿呀呀地叫起来，让小女孩又往被子里钻去。

“听完你就乖乖睡觉？”

女孩点点头。

于是男人用轻柔而低沉的语调说：“很久很久以前，人类遍布于整个地球，甚至在月球、火星上也建立了殖民地。那时的地球高楼林立，楼与楼之间是柏油铺成的马路，一种像电梯一样的铁盒子可以带着我们的祖先在这些马路上跑，他们想去哪里就去哪里……”

“德瑞克不会阻止他们吗？”女孩插嘴。

“那时还没有德瑞克呢，亲爱的。”男人回答，“在很长的一段时间里，人类自由自在地繁衍生息，文明欣欣向荣。直到有一天，全世界都停电了，德瑞克像幽灵一样出现在大街小巷——谁也说不清这俩者是谁先发生的。失去电力的人类就像没了利爪的老虎，德瑞克把他们打了个措手不及。超过百分之九十的人类都在一天的时间内失踪，剩下的被德瑞克赶进一幢幢摩天大楼，就像我们这幢一样。人类没有与外界通讯的手段，只能被困在这些孤岛里，接受德瑞克的约束。几代人过去了，谁也不知道德瑞克的目的是是什么，我们甚至连他们的长相都没有见过。有的人说他们黑色兜帽底下是猎狗的头颅和类人的身躯，但这些都是传说。”

男人还想继续说，但他转过头发现小女儿已经合上眼睛，呼吸平稳而悠长。他轻轻地在女儿额头上落下一个吻。

“晚安，好梦。”

他走出房间，站在门口，慢慢点燃一支烟，颇为郑重地吸了一口，吐出白色的烟雾。

烟雾在空中消散，顺着阴暗的走廊飘向楼道深处。

楼里的走廊错综复杂，很多人一生也只在家门口的一小块地方打转。街坊间流传的故事十有八九讲得都是主人翁决定往里走后再也没有出来。

可就在同一时刻，一个穿着黑色兜帽披风的人正在这样的走廊里飞奔，他跑得如此快，丝毫不担心自己会迷路；而他的脚步如此沉重，地板随着他每一次落脚而颤动，应和他粗重的呼吸声。紧随他身后是一群同样穿着的人。他们的身型相较于他们追逐的人来说十分瘦弱，但这在狭窄的走廊里反而是优势。他们就像黑暗中蛰伏的影子，等待猎物随着时间推移而急躁。

急躁的猎物会失去判断力，而只需一个小小的错误，他们就会毫不犹豫地扑上去。

那个人的呼吸越来越急促，不同的岔路在他的视野里旋转。他努力回想地图的模样，但大脑缺氧给这项本就艰难的任务雪上加霜。

没时间了。

“英灵在上。”他嘟囔了一句，咬牙拐进左边的巷子。

如果世上真的有英灵，这一刻他们也没有注意到他的祈祷。很快他就发现，巷子的尽头是一道结实的墙。

他转过头，那一排兜帽人已经站在巷口，把他的路堵得严严实实。

一排黑洞洞的枪口从他们的斗篷下伸出来，齿轮转动的声音在寂静的夜里听得格外清晰。

咔哒。

子弹上膛了。

男人别无选择，他一把摘下自己的兜帽，吼道：“取消行动，确认我的身份。”

枪口没有回缩，但一道红光从本该是面部的地方射出，扫描男人的全身。

男人紧张地屏住呼吸。

片刻后，枪支重新消失在斗篷里。

“身份确认，索尔·奥丁森，现任国王。”  
“正在通知议会……议会无法接通。”  
“正在通知安保……安保部已抵达。”

索尔先松了口气，但随即又忍不住低声咒骂。他现在最不需要的就是安保部来搅和，告诉他国王可以做什么不可以做什么。

但很显然，他这一晚衰透了，因为他的安保部长，洛基，正从一排德瑞克之间挤进来，耀武扬威地冲他笑。

不知道洛基怎么跟德瑞克沟通的，他们很快就离开，留下他们两个人单独在巷子里。

“不觉得我是个安全隐患了？”索尔嘲讽地问道。

洛基摊了摊手：“你不能怪他们，如果有人闯进了你的卧室，你也会气急败坏地追着他打。”

“如果我不知道我卧室里头有什么东西，我会更加生气。”

“得了吧索尔，我们就这个话题谈过多少次了？一千次？”洛基夸张地扶额。

索尔并不准备退让：“那你告诉我电是哪里来的？”

“有些问题就是没有答案的，他们就这么发生了。这就像你问我一加一为什么等于二一样，索尔，这就是自然规律，我无法回答。”

”狗屁的自然规律！”索尔怒吼道，他伸出手用力捶打身后的高墙，又指向角落里的监控，“你告诉我，这些，都是自然！”

洛基翻了个白眼，但是没有继续争辩。他太清楚索尔的秉性，吃软不吃硬，这时候跟他硬碰只会撞个头破血流，但相反，如果他适当示弱，索尔就会傻兮兮地被感动地涕泗横流。

“我刚刚睡下就因为你被喊起来了。国王陛下，我不知道你明天有没有事，但我的日程表排的满满当当的。现在，如果你跟我回去，我们都可以在天亮前休息一会。”

不出所料。索尔脸上浮现出愧疚的表情，怒火以肉眼可见的速度从他脸上消退。

“对不起。”他嘟囔着说。

“没关系，保护你是我的职责。”洛基敷衍地笑了一下，他打量索尔的脸过后再次开口，这次明显带着几分真心，“你要是给我一点好处，陛下，这件事便只有你知我知，绝不用传到议会那帮老顽固耳朵里。”

索尔当然清楚洛基所指的好处是什么，自从洛基调任为他的安保队长的那一刻起，他就毫不掩饰地表达了对自己的兴趣。用洛基的话来说就是：“这样完美的身材比例谁看了也忍不住”。虽然洛基也很赏心悦目，但索尔脑子里要想的东西太多，没有时间拉扯儿女情长。

——但很快他就弄清楚了，洛基要的不是爱情只是索尔的肉体。

他说不好对于这个发现是更沮丧还是松了口气，但既然他没空谈恋爱，偶尔在深夜能抱着温暖的躯体入睡也是个不错的放松方式。

只不过洛基不仅仅是一具乖巧的躯体。他总是想在床上玩一些奇怪的花样，那些让索尔听了就面红耳赤的事能从他嘴里毫无阻碍的流淌出来，好像洛基一点羞耻心都没有。

所以索尔很清楚，洛基所指是上次他拒绝为洛基口交的事。

“在这里？”虽然知道周围没有人，但他还是忍不住压低声音。

“是啊。”洛基愉快地承认。

热流涌向索尔的面颊，为另一个男人口交已经是他无法接受的羞辱，更别说在大庭广众之下做这样私密的事。

“快点，我真的很需要睡眠。”洛基催促。

索尔闭了闭眼，议会不可以知道他在调查的事，不然一切都白费了。

他走上前在洛基身前跪下，然后用双手把洛基的阴茎从裤子里解放出来。洛基很注重个人卫生，阴茎上也没有污垢。总比其他人的好，索尔安慰自己。

他最后深吸一口气，把嘴巴凑过去，最后扫视了洛基一眼。出乎他的意料，洛基也在看他，他们的目光在空中交汇了片刻。索尔不知道洛基从自己的眼神里看出了什么，但他确信他在洛基眼中看到了一闪而过的悲哀。

“算了，我太困了，没时间做这个。”洛基突然开口，匆匆推开索尔整理好衣物，“你的秘密在我这里很安全，明天见，索尔。”

索尔没有起身，跪坐在地上，看着洛基狼狈地离去，若有所思地吐出那口气。

********

或许洛基不像他说的那样，只对自己的肉体感兴趣。

此时索尔正在下行的电梯里，肩上的包里有一切撬锁需要的工具——不管是门上的锁还是电脑的锁。他在昨天刚刚得到的一份地图上发现底层有一个指挥中枢，索尔希望可以从这个指挥中枢里得到一份大楼的完整地图。

过去的两年，他明里暗里用尽各种手段收购到了许多版本的地图和建筑蓝本，但索尔可以肯定没有一份是完整的，因为所有的图纸上都没有标明能源室的位置。

电是哪里来的？

这个问题萦绕在索尔心头，而今天他比之前离真相都要近。

所以索尔真的不应该在这时候想洛基的。

只不过有一个问题，他的大脑不受他控制。自从在巷子里的那一晚后，索尔一直在思考洛基那个眼神的含义。洛基在他面前总是轻佻的、富有倾略性的，好像世界上没有什么他得不到的东西。他总是自信满满地告诉索尔，要珍惜眼下的快乐，未来的麻烦未来再去烦忧。所以索尔不明白，为什么洛基会突然改变主意拒绝自己给他口交。

他想来想去，只觉得洛基是爱上他了。但他不敢跟洛基对质。

一来他很确信在他这句话出口的同时，洛基就会配着酒，拿这件事取笑他一个晚上。

二来他也不是很确信，如果洛基真的爱他，他会是什么反应。

如果是三年前的索尔一定会毫不犹豫的拒绝。但现在的索尔已经习惯了洛基的存在，习惯洛基每天拿他寻开心，但是又把他的安保工作安排的密不透风；习惯在一场酣畅淋漓的性事过后，可以安心地搂着他入睡。

他不想失去洛基，他不能失去洛基。

但是索尔也清楚，作为国王，他要对他的子民负责，他眼下最要紧的事，就是弄清楚这幢大楼到底是怎么被德瑞克运作的。

叮。

电梯门上的红灯停留在G上，厚重的金属门缓缓朝两边划开。

门后是深不见底的黑暗，像是等着吞噬索尔的巨兽。

没有人来过底层，这是被禁止的区域。

没有人知道门后的黑暗里有什么。

索尔打开手电筒，它微弱的光线只能照亮索尔脚下一块区域，但也聊胜于无。

他走出电梯后，电梯门立刻在他背后合拢。这下整个世界只剩下手电筒的一丝光亮了。

在走了一刻钟左右后，索尔意识到除了深不见五指的黑暗，底层并没有其他防御装置。这着实让他松了口气，索尔宁可面对真枪实弹的敌人也不愿与冷冰冰的陷阱周旋。

可能德瑞克也没有想到有人会有胆量违背他们的直接指令下到这里来吧，索尔想。

虽然路途艰辛，包含无数次回头路和重新定向，但索尔还是找到了中枢。

地图上的一个小红点在现实中却是一台顶天立地、隆隆作响的机器。它的体积几乎比索尔的卧室还要大，绕着它走一圈要花上十分钟，而寻找一个可以黑入的终端则花费了索尔更长的时间。

“密匙正确，准许访问。”

电脑的合成声宣布。

“电脑，指明能源室的位置。”索尔迫不及地问。

“没有名位能源室的房间。”

“指明产生能源的位置？”索尔重新措辞，期望只是设计者使用了另一个名字。

但电脑没有如他所愿的给出答案，反而“哔哔”大叫起来，红色的灯不断在屏幕上闪动。

“拒绝访问，拒绝访问。操作者无权限，已经通知安保队。”

索尔不由低声咒骂。他知道电脑说的安保队肯定不是指洛基，是一批掌管治安的得瑞克，而跟他们比起来，洛基的讽刺就像是甜美的天籁之音。

没有时间了，索尔快速往自己的终端里拷贝了一份地图，祈祷里面有自己想要的信息，然后飞快地朝来时的路跑去。

砰砰、砰砰。

他听见自己的心脏在寂静的黑暗里跳动。

千万要来得及。

剧烈运动导致的缺氧使血腥味在他嘴里蔓延，但索尔咬紧牙关，卯足劲向前跑。

电梯就在眼前，但他的余光瞄见侧面的楼道入口处已经出现两个穿着长袍的身影。索尔的手电就像黑夜里的火把那么显眼，吸引他们的注意。

“警告，请嫌疑人停止移动，配合捉捕。”

索尔发出了一声恼怒的低吼，他起码还要半分钟才可以到达电梯，但不出二十秒德瑞克就会朝自己开火。当然，如果他停下现在就可以安然无恙，但索尔不想尝试被捉回去后发生的事。

他决定赌一把。

他最后看了一眼电梯，将它的方位牢牢印在脑海里。手上的终端朝电梯按钮射出一道感应激光的同时手电筒被掷向相反方向。

这应该可以为他争取到五秒，剩下的就听天由命吧。

电梯门缓缓打开，泻出白色的灯光。

24，25……

砰！

身后传来子弹击中金属的声音，手电已经履行了它最后的使命。

下一发子弹一定是朝着索尔而来。他没有犹豫，最后跨出一步，然后飞身跃起扑向电梯。

砰！

又是射击的声音，子弹似乎与他擦声而过，但这也有可能是幻觉，也有可能他已经被击中了。索尔的五感仿佛都被无限延迟，本该在一瞬间完成的跳跃如今变成了永恒。

终于，他感到自己撞在了金属地面上。

索尔立马翻滚起身躲在电梯门边上的一小块墙体后。正如他所料，他刚刚站定，一个子弹坑已经出现在他刚刚落地的地方。哪怕晚上一秒，他的头上现在就该有个血窟窿了。

按下关门键和28层的按钮，感到电梯开始隆隆上行，索尔才敢舒一口气。

他靠墙瘫坐在地上，一半是因为体力不支，一半是因为大起大落的心情让他疲惫不堪。

索尔想了想，觉得这事纸包不住火，还是需要洛基帮他善后遮掩，有必要知会他一声——反正洛基虽不赞同他调查，也从来没阻止过。

“为什么要阻止你，我又不是你保姆，还管你每天吃喝拉撒。”当索尔询问的时候，洛基这样说道。

但索尔偷偷地想，以洛基的脾气，这就是表示他的支持了。

说不定洛基也想知道事情的真相呢？

不管怎么说，有人站在他这一边的感觉还是很好的。

索尔打开通讯器，说：“嘿，是我。你大概已经听说有人非法闯入底层的事了，是我干的。虽然我大概留下了些小尾巴需要善后，但总体来说我还是安全逃出……”

他说到一半，突然觉得屁股下的地板有些不对劲——

地板从中间分为两块，而两块金属板正不断朝下打开，露出深不见底的电梯井。

索尔连忙站起来环顾四周，却没有找到能够支撑他的东西。事实上，也不知道是不是料到这种使用方式，电梯的四面墙上什么装饰也没有。索尔只能用指尖拔着控制板，企图阻止自己往下滑的趋势。

地板仍在继续转动，不用说索尔也知道，从这样高速运转的电梯、这样高度掉下去的下场是什么。

指尖因为用力发青发白，冷汗涔涔在指腹聚集，进一步减少本就微弱的摩擦力。

现在地板几乎已经转到四十五度，如果索尔不在接下来的几秒内想出解决方案，他就再也不用想了。

但是无论他怎么转动大脑，也看不出这样的处境还能有什么出路。

终于，他的左手不堪重负从控制板上滑落，将他所有体重都压在右手那可怜的几根手指上。索尔不知道他还能撑多久，他不想放弃，他还有太多的责任和义务，他还有洛基，但是他似乎毫无选择。

轰。

就在即将索尔支撑不住的最后一刻，电梯停住了。

电梯顶部被人从上面打开。索尔抬起头，看见洛基伸进来一个头、半个肩膀和一只手臂。

“嗨。”洛基冲他笑了笑，似乎完全没有注意到情况的危及。

“拉我一把？”索尔提议。

“当然了。”

洛基拉住索尔的左手，又把另外半个身子探进来，让索尔抓住他另一只手，然后跟拔萝卜似的向上扯。索尔没处使劲，只能被动地被洛基拎出电梯，他甚至有空思考一下洛基如果半个身子都在电梯里是怎么固定住自己着力的。

很快这个问题就有了答案。当他的手能勾到电梯顶后，支撑在两块坚固的金属——而不是洛基软绵绵的手上，再把自己往上送要容易得多。他发现洛基腰上吊着一根攀岩绳，从楼上，大概是某一层的电梯门里面，悬下来。

等索尔终于坐到电梯顶上时，两个人都出了一身大汗。

“你真的应该减肥了。”洛基说。

“这都是肌肉。”索尔回嘴道。

洛基敷衍地哼哼了一下，然后站起身，朝索尔张开双臂：“来吧，索尔，让我们回去。”

索尔疑惑地看着洛基，不理解他张开双臂的意思是什么。他扫视着洛基，看到他腰间的绳子，突然明白过来，难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛。

“你要抱着我把我带上去？”

“噢，省省你那没用的自尊吧。”大概是因为又要来给索尔善后，洛基口气也不善，“你只有两个选择，要么被我抱上去，要么顺着电梯井爬上去。”

索尔顺着洛基手指所指的方向看去，黑暗中一排铁质的梯子若隐若现。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

** **** **

洛基坐在电梯门口，两侧的电梯门被他那木棍强行卡住。他无视了电梯持续不断的哀鸣声，两条腿垂在电梯井里晃来晃去。

索尔刚刚吃力地从他边上爬出来，毫无形象地摊在地上一动不动。

“36 分 15 秒，成绩不错。 ” 洛基宣布， “ 告诉我，你现在后悔不让我抱上来了吗？ ”

索尔有气无力地答应了一声，不过洛基也没指望他回答。看到索尔把自己折腾成这副样子，让他一扫先前的怒火，乐颠颠地把索尔从地上拽起来。

“ 来吧陛下，让我们回去好好给你洗个澡。 ”

这一次索尔没有拒绝。他现在浸在浴缸里，被暖乎乎的水流包裹，身上的汗味、血腥味、机油味也都被沐浴露甜腻的香气掩盖。头顶上模拟阳光的日光灯撒落一大片光影，他好像真的置身于春日午后的花园，一切都是那么平静、美好。

索尔发出了一声呻吟，不情不愿地把自己从水里捞出来，扯过一条浴巾围在腰间。

尽管他的身体已经很疲惫，但大脑却还没从刚才到经历中缓过来，处于极度亢奋的状态。最明显的体现就是他精神挺翘的阴茎。索尔本想自己解决一下，但他有了一个主意。

他走出浴室的时候，洛基果然还没有走，正坐在他床上，用个人终端不知道跟谁发信息。

看到索尔出来，洛基低低地跟终端里的人说了句回聊，就关闭投影，用戏虐的眼神示意索尔并没有怎么包裹好的下半身。

“ 我想我还欠着你什么。 ” 索尔有意把自己嗓音压得低低的，粗声粗气地说，以掩盖他自己都没察觉的不好意思。

“ 陛下能欠我什么？ ” 洛基耸耸肩。

虽然洛基什么表情都没露，但索尔几乎可以肯定他知道自己所指为何，只是想寻自己开心。

“ 既然你忘了，那就算了。 ” 索尔也学着洛基的样子耸耸肩，满不在乎地说道。但是他的目光仍牢牢盯着洛基的脸，一刻也没挪开。

洛基笑了起来，他笑得如此厉害，不得不弯下腰把脸埋进双手里，可这都无法阻止他抖动的肩膀和指缝间流出的快乐音符。

“ 洛基！ ”

索尔有些生气，当然，他不会承认这来势汹汹的怒火里有几分恼羞成怒。国王的特权之一便是不用向别人解释自己的情绪，反正总有人会替他解读的。

“ 噢，陛下，索尔。 ” 洛基终于抬起头，但欢快的情绪仍旧在他眼里荡漾， “ 如果陛下您终于决定履行您那一头的诺言，我自然不尽感激。 ”

现在他真的生气了，索尔想，他一点都不喜欢洛基在这种时候用嘲讽的语气喊他陛下，好像是在宣称哪怕索尔拥有至高无上的地位，他也永远无法征服洛基。洛基明明白白地知道怎么做会挑起索尔的怒火，每次都还是毫不犹豫地用他那条欠操的银舌头摆弄是非。

索尔又有了一个新主意，一个更好的主意。他会叫洛基知道，不管是在哪，他才是掌控局面的那一个。

为了等到那一刻，索尔想他可以暂时压抑怒火。于是他走到洛基坐着的床边，让自己的膝盖落入柔软的地毯，低下头，用嘴解开洛基的裤链。洛基的阴茎已经半硬了，鼓鼓囊囊地顶着黑色的内裤，等待被释放。索尔正是这么做的，他隔着最后一层布料落下一个吻，然后小心翼翼地把洛基的阴茎捧出来，再次亲吻它。他吻得是那么仔细，自上而下没有遗漏任何一寸皮肤，他能感到洛基的阴茎在他手里不断变粗变硬，洛基的呼吸带着水汽喷在他头顶，他甚至可以感到洛基小腹上的肌肉慢慢紧缩，双手攥住床单，才能坎坎保持不动。

他对洛基的反应很满意，这正是他想要的，于是他加重力度吮吸起来，发出啧啧的水声。

“ 噢，虽然我不确定这是否能算作口交，但不得不说我没有料到您的技术这么好。 ” 洛基在他头顶气喘吁吁地说。

“ 是吗？ ” 索尔暂时放开洛基的阴茎。

他在洛基还没空搞懂他到底是在回答哪句话时，就又低下头，但这一次直接含住洛基的整个龟头。洛基在呻吟和喘息见囫囵吐出一个肯定的答案，但索尔没有理会他，继续把洛基的阴茎吞进嘴里，直至龟头碰到他的喉咙口，让它随着自己一次次的吞咽跳动，被挤压、放松。索尔用舌头顺着筋肉的纹理细细描摹，双手揉捏洛基的阴囊。

“ 我要射了，索尔。 ”

洛基的声音早已没有先前的戏虐，也没有总是夹枪带棍的嘲讽。事实上他现在什么也想不到，只剩下单纯的生理本能。其实不用洛基说索尔也能感到他已经被推上极乐的边缘，但索尔并不准备让他那么快、那么轻松的到达另一端。

一切准备都是为了现在，索尔快速把洛基的阴茎从自己嘴巴里抽出来，用左手大拇指堵住他的马眼。没有索尔的允许，洛基将无法高潮，哪怕硬到发痛也只能无助地感受过量的快感在下腹堆积。洛基抽泣一声，难受地直往后退，却忘记自己最脆弱的部分还被索尔握在手里。巨大的拉扯造成难以言喻的疼痛，他一动不动地呆坐在床上，张着嘴，连痛呼都没有发出。

索尔一惊，连忙松开手。他只是想叫洛基服个软，没有想给洛基造成任何伤害 —— 给洛基造成伤痛的念头使他陷入巨大的恐慌。只是他刚刚想询问洛基是否安好，却看见洛基张着嘴，面色潮红，身体微微抽动。

这样的情景索尔见过多次，他视线下移，果然看到洛基的阴茎已经吐出一小滩白色的精液，又变回那个小巧可人的样子，软趴趴地垂在他双腿间。

“ 你喜欢疼痛？ ” 惊讶使索尔脱口问道。

洛基还没有从高潮中恢复过来，他一边抹去生理泪水，一边回答： “ 你总是能发现，陛下。我是不是可以假定你其实有施虐癖？ ”

如果索尔是女子，他觉得洛基一定是那个下床不认人的负心汉。瞧，只要他得到他想要的，索尔就又变成了陛下。

“ 你承诺过不会在床上喊我陛下，听上去像是我强奸了你似的。 ” 索尔抱怨。

“ 别说的跟你没有违背我的意愿，不让我射精一样。 ” 洛基反唇相讥。

“ 那可不是强奸。 ” 索尔说完后突然觉得有些不对劲，他刚刚想说的不是这个，却被洛基带偏了。洛基在喊他 “ 陛下 ” 之前念叨了什么，他总是有施虐癖？洛基的措辞向来小心谨慎，他是语言的大师，或许有时会把事情说得很夸张，但向来能够准确表达意思。这是他第一次为洛基口交，也是第一次发现洛基喜欢疼痛，为什么洛基会这么说？

“ 总是？ ” 他照实把想法问出来。

洛基懒洋洋地打着哈欠： “ 什么？ ”

“ 你说我总是能发现你喜欢疼痛。 ”

洛基的动作顿了一秒，虽然他掩饰地很好，但还是被一直盯着他看的索尔察觉到。他慢吞吞地打完哈欠，眼神不知道飘到哪了。

“ 你听错了，索尔，我怎么会说那样不合逻辑的话。 ”

好极了，现在自己又变回索尔，他可以肯定洛基在撒谎。

“ 刚刚高潮，脑袋不清醒的人可不是我。 ”

“ 别毁掉好气氛。 ” 洛基叹了口气，搂住索尔的脖子，半哄骗般说， “ 你知道我有很多秘密，也不差这一个，难道你喜欢的不是我的神秘感吗？ ”

索尔盯着洛基的眼睛，他们之间离得很近，他甚至可以看清自己在洛基眼睛里的倒影。很奇妙，虽然洛基嘴上说着假话，但他却没由来地相信，洛基说的话是发自内心的。况且洛基说的没错，他的神秘感正是吸引索尔的一大特质，平心而论，如果他知道洛基从早到晚、从出生到现在做过的每一件事，他大概也没办法跟洛基上床。

或许偶尔听洛基一次也不是坏事。他嘟嘟囔囔地亲了洛基一口，算是接受了这个答案。

** **** **

如同往常一样，索尔醒来的时候洛基已经离开了，不知道出于什么原因，他从不在索尔房间里过夜。他本以为昨晚的交心可以对洛基有点影响，但冰冷的被单已经把事实诉说得清清楚楚 —— 洛基还是原先的洛基。

他希望洛基可以留下过夜。

这个想法有些吓到索尔，或许他应该重新看待他们之前的关系，因为现在看来，不是洛基爱上了自己，而是自己爱上了他。但索尔作为国王，作为在这样处境下的国王，他有太多的责任，他不觉得自己爱上洛基能对他负责。

好在眼下有更要紧的事等着他处理，可以让他暂时抛下这些情情爱爱的麻烦事。索尔翻身下床，捡起散落在地上的睡袍和终端，坐到桌边开始研究他昨天截获的信息。

随着他的指示，一个大楼的三维模型图被投射在桌面上空。这是索尔第一次见到大楼的全貌，他之前获取的信息都只包含部分区域的构造，可想而知凑在一起也只能拼出个四不像。不知道是不是因为他在匆忙中没有完全倒出数据流，很可惜这份蓝图只显示了基本的房间、走道、通风排污系统等分布，没有文字提示每块分区的作用。

索尔气馁地挠了挠乱成一团的头发，又灌下一大口浓茶，让茶水在他嘴里咕嘟作响。他本就不是做情报分析的这块料，被迫提枪上阵，把这些线条和方块组成的无意义图案盯出个花来也看不出所以然。

—— 要是洛基在就好了。每次索尔需要出席重大活动，洛基总能不厌其烦的仔细排查每一条线路。领头的安保队伍从这里走，索尔一分钟后沿另一条小径跟着，扫尾队伍三十秒后又从另一边撤队，每个方向都让别有用心的人无机可乘。

但是洛基虽说不管他查这些，却也不会跟他同流合污。索尔说不清楚，洛基从没明确表示过，但他有种直觉，洛基其实并不希望他继续追查下去。

所以向洛基求助肯定不可行，索尔现在也不是很愿意见到洛基。再怎么抓耳挠腮，索尔都只好静下心来，一寸一寸的检查蓝图 —— 他甚至不知道他应该找到什么，但他坚信答案就在其中。

时钟的短针扫过大半个钟面，索尔已经放弃通过比对其他地图来确认每个房间的作用，因为他发现没有一张图可以与它契合。他其实对这样的情况有所预料，因为这些在市面上流通的图大部分是由一些私密团体或走卒商贩人工绘制，准确性能过半就值得赞扬了。所以索尔在过去的两小时内将他的注意力集中到那些错综复杂的管道上。

这些管道里总该包含电力输送系统。如果他能够分门别类整理出不同的管道系统，并根据已知信息排除水利和通风，说不定地图可以告诉他点什么。

他马上就要成功了，管道如同交汇的溪流，一点一点将他引向目的地。

终点是一片空白，是一堵墙，而所有的管道都在墙面前戛然而止，左边的管道与右边的相连，好像指望有人会相信这样一个闭环会凭空产生电力。索尔扬起一个得意洋洋的嘲笑，终于被他逮到了。现在他只需要确定这扇墙的具体方位，然后找过去，这个谜团就会自动在他面前揭开。

他小心翼翼地在这面墙上放下一个红点标记，操控三维模型缩小，直到楼层的指示标识重新显现出来 ——28 层。虽然能源室很可能跟自己在同一层，但索尔早有预料能源室会建在大楼中间而不是遵循传统建在底层，而他居住的 28 层正是这幢 56 层楼的正中心。

这可能只是一个巧合。

继续滑动模型，索尔首先找到自己的居所，然后顺着走廊，慢慢倒推会标着红点的那面墙。他边上两间都是空房，转过弯是会议室、议会礼堂和一整排的办公室，再朝右拐后那片都是议会成员的居所，红点就处于那一片房间的尽头。老实说他从没有费心去记议会里都有谁，更别提知道尽头的那间房主人。不过现在正是议会上班的时间，他如果摸过去看一眼，很大几率不会被人发现。

不像洛基，很大几率对索尔来说足够了。剩下的一部分他相信英灵会为他祝福，毕竟他所做的都是为了大众。

索尔换上衣裤，披上和德瑞克无异的兜帽，悄悄走出房门。

一路都风平浪静，没有发生意外，没有人会质疑一个德瑞克要去做什么。索尔就这样来到了那堵墙前。肉眼眼去，它什么特别的地方都没有，跟这栋房子里的任何一堵墙一样，刷着白漆，偶尔有因为终日不见阳光而发潮剥落的地方，露出里面灰色的水泥。索尔甚至在上面敲了一遍，确认整堵墙都是实心的。

这时，他刚刚在模型上看到过的那间房里爆发出一阵熟悉的笑声。索尔转头看去，昏暗的灯光下，木门的铭牌上写着：洛基 · 劳菲森。

洛基？他怎么会在这里？

不过索尔仔细想了想，洛基从没告诉过索尔他的住所，也没有邀请过索尔，所以洛基其实可以住在任何地方。只不过恰恰紧贴着这面蹊跷的墙，哪怕对于洛基，也太过于巧合。

索尔悄悄靠近木门，大楼的隔音做的不好，很有可能他可以听见房间里正在发生什么。

洛基似乎正在跟一个男人聊天，但索尔不太能分辨出哪个声音是洛基的。

“ 他去底层了？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 这次挺快，才三年吧？ ”

“ 他哪一次不是比上一次快？在这样下去，我们一个月的安生日子都没得过。 ”

“ 不如把他丢停滞舱里得了，跟议会那群老顽固说他重病不治。 ”

“ 你也就说说，真丢进去了谁跟你上床？ ”

“ 得了吧，每次都要从头开始，这会他的技术还没根按摩棒好，昨天差点把我老二拽下来。 ”

“ 谁让你当初答应他 ……“

对话的声音戛然而止，紧接着房间里传来一阵重物落地的乒乓声。索尔还在消化这段对话的含义，又被这个变故打了个措手不及，脑子一下短路，竟然呆在原地愣了片刻。就是这几秒的功夫，房门被猛的拉开，索尔根本没准备，重心不稳跌进了房间，头部结结实实在水泥地上磕了一下，发出咚的巨响。

他摔得眼冒金星，四肢都不听使唤。好不容易缓过来，抬起眼睛，洛基和另一个男人正盯着他。那个男人的脸很眼熟，让索尔有种亲切感，像是很久没有见过的故人，但名字在舌头上打了几个转，就是吐不出。

男人见他盯着自己，指了指洛基： “ 陛下，这才是你的姘头。 ”

“ 我认识你吗？ ” 索尔还有些晕乎乎的。

男人叹了口气，没有回答索尔，反而转头对洛基说： “ 你自己处理吧，但是我还是劝你一句，好好珍惜这次机会，你不欠他。 ”

洛基点点头，把男人送到门口，关上门，然后又坐回沙发上。

索尔发现洛基真的没有来扶自己一把的意思，只好自食其力，指挥着不协调的四肢，把自己丢进另一张沙发。

好一会，他们两个人都没有开口。

直到洛基没了耐心，尽量用轻快的语气说： “ 好吧，让我们赶紧把这件事搞定，各回各家。 ”

“ 什么事？ ” 索尔问。

但他今天的问题显然都没有人愿意回答，洛基只是又轻快地朝他笑了笑 —— 索尔从没有见过洛基对他表现的这么和善，但同时周围的气氛又如此压抑 —— 然后说： “ 安心吧，我不会害你的，索尔，等我一会。 ”

他留下这句话就走了，消失在内间里。索尔应该趁机到处看看，找找线索的，但是他的头痛得不想站起来。

而且他的直觉告诉他，答案都在他这位神秘的情人身上。

洛基回来了，手里捧着一个银色的方块，这个方块可以从中间分成两半，里面露出许多黑色的小按钮。

“ 这叫电脑， ” 洛基介绍， “ 我相信你应该听说过。虽然它曾有很多不可思议的功能，但现在只是个储存数据的装置。我也一样，我只是保管它。 ”

“ 替谁保管？ ” 索尔插嘴。

“ 替电脑的主人， ” 洛基今天的耐心似乎格外好，他把电脑摆在索尔面前的小桌子上，按下了其中的一个按钮， “ 现在电脑主人想要跟你说话。 ”

电脑闪过一些灰色的横条纹路，紧接着，索尔看到自己的脸出现在屏幕上。

电脑里的索尔还留着一头金色的长发，也没有蓄须，看起来比现在的索尔年轻一些。

“ 嗨，索尔， ” 电脑里的索尔说， “ 我知道你现在一定很惊讶，充满疑惑，但是不要着急，我会为你解答一切问题。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 索尔回答。

洛基在边上笑了笑，说： “ 你不用答应他，他听不见，这是一段录像。 ”

果然，电脑里的索尔自顾自讲了下去： “ 你如果在看这段录像就证明你已经发现这幢大楼的奇异之处 —— 电是哪里来的？我给你讲个故事吧：

故事的开头和所有故事一样，在很久很久以前，人类在这颗名为地球的行星上繁衍生息，你虽然不是人类，是来自另一颗星球，一个名为阿萨的种族，但你热爱人类，热爱地球。一切都非常美好，直到有一天，宇宙的秩序被改变了。我至今不知道原因，但是人类失去了他们赖以生存的电力，而阿萨族人失去了你们独特的神力。事情发生的时候，你正和你的弟弟洛基、朋友范达尔在地球上，你们无法用之前的方法回到阿萨人居住的星球，被困在地球上。

一开始，你以为在你心爱的地球上过一辈子也没这么糟糕，但你忽略了一件事：你没有办法忍受看着人类在这样恶劣的环境中渐渐走向灭亡。十年的时间过去，大部分的人口都在暴乱、瘟疫和饥荒中死去，剩下的人类每天都在减少，新生儿从没能熬过第一个月，但你无计可施，只能眼睁睁地看着。

直到那一天，准确的说，是上个月的今天，地球迎来了一位宇宙的访客，迎来了一个奇迹。那是一个游离于世界树之外的生物，我曾有幸见过它的种族一面，知道它可以产生巨大的能量，和人类的电力科技兼容的能量。

它以为地球是一个美丽、平和的歇脚站，就像我曾经认为的那样，但是我捉住了它。我把它关起来，强迫它为这幢楼供电，好让我把人类最后的后裔圈养在楼里，保存文明最后的火种。

我对他的所作所为令我不耻，我无法在清楚认知自己残酷行径的同时，领导、组织人类重构文明。所以我选择遗忘，我和你都不再将记得它的存在。

洛基和德瑞克都是你留下保护这个秘密的手段，没有人可以知道这栋楼是如何供电。如果你选择继续利用它，让洛基给你注射一针药剂，你将再次忘记这段经历；如果你选择将它放归宇宙，我只能说，你比我勇敢。

祝你好运，愿英灵与你同在。 ”

电脑的屏幕已经重新熄灭，但索尔仍旧一动不动地盯着它。

“ 带我去看。 ” 他最终说道。

洛基站起身，带索尔走到一面墙前。随着他在墙面上的轻触，墙体从中间裂开，露出供一个人通过的门。

索尔跟在洛基身后走进去，房间里面很拥挤，几乎被各式各样的仪器和电线堆满，但是最抢人眼球的还是房间中央一根顶天立地的圆形玻璃柱。柱子里是一团看不出形状的光，它随着机器的运作上下起伏。索尔隐约可以听见高频的、连续不断的声音，准确的说，他并不是用耳朵听见，而是用心感受到。随着这声音一起传来的还有无法名状的悲凉和痛楚。

他看着这个生物，问洛基： “ 你可以听见吗？ ”

“ 可以。 ” 洛基回答。

索尔想问洛基是怎么忍受的，但他觉得自己没有资格。是他，是他索尔亲手剥夺了这个生物自由的权利，还如同懦夫一样将责任推到洛基的肩膀上。

“ 出去吧。 ”

他听见洛基说，于是他点点头，机械地跟着洛基重新回到起居室。

“ 听着， ” 洛基站在窗口对他说， “ 我知道你现在正想，该把它放走，但是你要想清楚，外面的那些人类，你的宝贝人类没了这幢楼的保护，回到外面的丛林里又能生存多久？我没有任何异见，人类，这个东西，对我都没有区别，这个决定必须是你来做。 ”

索尔惊讶地看向洛基。洛基在他面前一直是轻率的、玩世不恭的，偶尔甚至是包容的，但他从没见过洛基这么冷漠的样子。但他觉得这样的洛基才是他本来的模样，高高在上，不把生命 —— 不管是其他人还是他自己的 —— 放在眼里。

洛基还在。这使他稍稍安心，可以强迫大脑开始思考。现在他只有两个选择：迫害一个无辜的生灵而拯救一个文明，或者让这个文明灭亡但还给它应得的自由。

是选择多数，还是少数？

这向来是千古难题，身为阿萨神族并没有给索尔什么优势。

时钟滴滴答答地走，门口标志换班的铃夜响了一次又一次。洛基没有催他，他只是静静地坐在一边，看他自己的书。

最终，索尔闭上眼睛，对洛基说： “ 给我针剂。 ”

** **** **

银色的针头已经扎入索尔的静脉，他只需要推下针管，这一切他都不需要记得。最后一次，他看向洛基： “ 你要怎么办？ ”

“ 没有你的时候我也过的很好，不需要我提醒你，索尔，我们只是床伴。 ”

“ 这就是你从最开始就拒绝跟我恋爱的原因吗？ ” 索尔追问道，但洛基没有回答他，他的目光牢牢粘在书上，甚至没有施舍给索尔一丝余光。

索尔觉得洛基哭了，但他什么也没有说，只是深吸一口气，把药剂推入自己的血管。

** **** **

女孩躺在床上，她的父亲正坐在床边陪她入睡。

“ 爸爸，给我讲讲德瑞克的故事吧。 ”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于tardis闹脾气，在end之后才赶到现场的嘉宾：
> 
> 11th：桥豆麻袋等一下！我还没出场拯救人类呢（


End file.
